Nocturnal Blood
by TheCrossbowManiac
Summary: Teenage Vampire Darcy is starting to fully become one of the blodthirsty beasts he's always hated, and he must learn to control himself. A werewolf attends his school and threatens to rip away everything Darcy cares for, and the Vampire that turned him all those years ago has returned with big plans for him. (Collab with a friend)
1. Prolouge - Stormy Nightmare

Darcy's POV:

_"RUN!" My dad yells at me and my sister. Without hesitation, I grab my sister Vivian's hand and go running. Finding a safe place, I sit my sister down in a cave. "Brother...? Where are mommy and daddy?" she says._

_"Don't worry Vivi, I'll make sure they come back... just wait here for me," I say then get up and run back to our house. The minute I see it I know something is wrong, the whole house is on fire. I run inside yelling out for my mom and dad._

_I run into the living room and see them and a man. The man looks up at me as well as my parents. My mom's eyes are wide and pleading, my dad's are hard. The man laughs; "Well what do we have here? Is this the son I've heard so much about?" He looks back at my mother and father and laughs cruely._

_"Please don't hurt him!" My mom begs and cries._

_"Hurt him? Why would I..? He could be helpful," the mans eyes sparkle. "Watch little boy... this will be the last you will ever see your parents." With that he grabs my moms neck and snaps it, then he does the same to my dad. My eyes widen with shock and all that I could process are my dads last words; Run. _

_Thats exactly what I do, I run and I run out of the house into the rain that falls harshly. A hand grabs at me and pushes me against a tree. The man stands in front of me and laughs; "You know... I just love the rain, it causes so much pain, yet its so pleasurable," he smiles._

_"Tonight, I will cause you pain, I will leave a piece of tonight in you, a piece of me, so you dont forget," he opens his mouth exposing his fangs and my eyes widen in fear. "I will come back for you!"_

_The last thing I remember before blacking out was his fangs in my neck, something warm being put in my mouth and his cruel cruel laugh blending into the rain._

**Thats it ._.**

**For now at least :D**

**There is still more to come :D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**(Written by Ceci aka CeciKat4122)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Mystery

Darcy's POV:

_Five years later..._

My eyes snapped open in an instant as I quickly sat up, breathing heavily as I recall my dream. I put my hand against my forehead, trying to calm myself down as I take deep breaths.

"Darcy! Get down here! You're going to miss the bus!" My aunt yelled from the kitchen.

The bus?

I looked over to my alarm clock and I fell out of bed in shock.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" I scrambled over to my dresser, pulling out random clothes and dressing in them, and I quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

My sister Vivian was sitting at the table with a smirk on her face, "Well, look who finally decided to show."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Shut up, Vivi." Then went over and quickly stuffed my face with sausage and eggs before I heard the sound of the bus horn.

Vivian sat up from her seat and grabbed her backpack, her shoes already on as she walked out the door. I followed her but she stopped me, telling me to put on some shoes. I looked at my socked feet and slapped my hand against my forehead before running back in the house, stuffing my feet into my sneakers, and running into the bus. I sat down in a seat, leaning my head against the window when I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see my best friend Laura White staring at me before she suddenly let out a giggle.

Confusion crossed my face as I looked at the girl before me. "What? What's so funny?"

"You have some egg in your hair, Darcy." She said, pointing at my head before letting out another giggle.

I gave her a sour look before ruffling my jet black hair and watching the bit of egg fall on the floor.

Vivian, who was sitting next to her laughed and shook her head, "There's still some in your hair. Hold still." She took the piece of egg out of my hair and flicked it away. "You're such a messy eater."

Laura tried to suppress another giggle but failed miserably, damn it all, her giggle was adorable.

"Shut up, Vivi." I said, laughing a little.

When the bus got there, we headed into the first class, math. Ick. I sat down in my desk, staring out the window when the teacher said, "Now, class, I would like to introduce the newest student to arrive here at Carrington High. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I looked over to the new student, he was fairly tall and had shaggy blond hair and icy blue eyes, and he wore a dark gray sweater with some cargo jeans. He looked quite ordinary, but his aura however was a different matter. It seemed... off, as if he wasn't human. He wasn't a vampire, if he was I would've been able to tell. It was something else... something... different.

I snapped out of my thoughts as he began to speak, "Hello, everyone. My name is Patrick Richards. It's a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope that we all can soon be friends."

I snickered at that, but when I looked around it seemed like everyone already had plans to be his friend.

_A few hours later_

While I sat in my last class, I noticed that the sun was setting, and suddenly I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my throat as I stared into the woods. I longed to be in the darkness of the forest, and I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone calling my name. It was only until someone touched my shoulder that I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What? Huh?" I looked over to the person who touched me and my eyes met with Laura's dark brown orbs. "Oh... sorry Laura. What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I _said _class is over, it's time to get going."

I looked at the clock and saw what time it was then nodded. "Oh, right. Yeah. Of course. Let's go then."

I stood up and walked out of the classroom, meeting with my sister as Laura and I walked down the hall.

"Vivi, you should've been in our first class! There's this new boy and he's really cute. You would've adored him!" My brunette friend told my sister excitedly.

My heart sank a little at Laura's words, but I put on an emotionless face and pretended that I didn't care.

"Patrick Richards? He was in my science class! He really is cute!" My sister grinned.

I winced at this and turned around to face the two girls, walking backwards. "Listen, you two. I want you to stay very far away from Patrick, got it?"

They looked at me in bewilderment before bursting out in laughter.

"W-why should we?" Laura asked, giggling.

"Aww, I think he's getting jealous of the new guy!" Vivi grinned, punching my shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" I rubbed my shoulder and looked at the two. "That's not it! Look, this may sound crazy but... I don't trust him. Something about him seems... odd."

"You're right Dar." My sister sighed.

I blinked in surprise and confusion, it's not like Vivi to say that I'm right.

She paused for a second before continuing. "It does sound crazy." She laughed again and Laura giggled with her.

I scowled at them, of course she would say that. It would've been too good to be true. "Guys, I'm serious! Just... just promise that you'll keep away from him. Okay?"

"Fine, fine, I will." Vivi said, sighing.

I glanced over to Laura and she shook her head, "Hey, I'm not making any promises. I'll try to keep away though. No guarantee I will though."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something, when suddenly I slipped on one of the steps of the exit, falling to the ground. "Ow, damn it!"

"You were walking backwards, Darcy. Did you forget?" My brown haired sister asked me, laughing.

"Yes. No! ...Maybe." I stood up from the grass, wiping some stray grass off my sweater and jeans.

"Those are some of the answers. Which is it though?" Laura inquired, trying to keep a straight face.

I rolled my eyes once more, when suddenly Laura's phone began to ring. "That's my dad. I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I nodded and felt that sensation in my throat again and looked over to Vivi smacking my hand on my forehead. "Damn, I forgot my notebook. You should head home, I'll be there soon. I'm just going to go grab that."

Vivi nodded and smiled, "I'll see you in a bit then. Bye, Darcy." When she turned around and walked back towards the house, I waited for her to disappear before I started to walk towards the woods, but immediately stopped once I heard footsteps behind me. I froze in place as the footsteps got closer, and I recognized the voice as soon as I heard it.

"Going for a little stroll, Darcy?"

My eyes narrowed and I turned around to face the person behind me, "What do you want, Patrick?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you your notebook." He handed me a dark gray notebook. "You dropped it earlier."

I studied the notebook before looking at him. "That isn't mine."

"Oh, my apologies, I must be mistaken. Well, I'll be going now." He turned around to leave but before he started walking he said one last thing. "Enjoy your walk in the woods... _Vampire._"

My eyes widened in shock as I watched the blond man walk into the distance before I turned around and ran into the woods. Who the hell is that guy? More importantly... _what_ the hell is he!?

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit boring, I haven't been writing so well lately. Hope you liked it!**

**(Written by: TheCrossbowManiac aka Crossy)**


End file.
